The present invention relates to an actuator piston receiving a hydraulic actuator linked to the control rod and acting via the reaction disk on the thrust rod, the actuator piston being subjected to the action of a return spring and the drive of the servo brake.
The invention also relates to a servo brake equipped with such an actuator piston.
There are already actuator piston servo brakes as defined above which have the drawback of an actuator piston body with relatively large dimensions generating a significant torque associated with the effort which is remote relative to the thrust rod; they also have a certain length because of the installation of the differential travel sensor.
The aim of the present invention is to develop an actuator piston and a servo brake equipped with such a piston which are of simple design, have a reduced diameter and small length to reduce the bulk overall.